


Therapy

by eternalarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalarry/pseuds/eternalarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vie d'Harry après la mort de sa mère</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Therapy - All Time Low
> 
> \+ a translation into English will be available soon / une traduction en anglais sera bientôt disponible

23 juillet 2012 : 0h06

La ville est plutôt calme pour un après midi de vacances. D'habitude, ça grouille de monde. C'est sûrement la pluie qui a chassé les gens. Moi, la pluie ça me dérange pas, au contraire j'aime beaucoup. Ça m'apaise. Les soirs où j'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai juste à mettre un enregistrement des gouttes qui heurtent bruyamment le sol pour réussir à m'endormir en quelques minutes. Nina, elle râle toujours parce que la pluie sur le velux l'empêche de dormir, ça me rend perplexe. La pluie c'est un beau bruit. De même que les orages. Le tonnerre, les filets de lumière dans le ciel, tout ça. La plupart des gens ont peur de ce phénomène parce qu'ils ne savent pas d'où ça vient, pourquoi ça se passe. Mais moi j'aime ça, ça me fascine. C'est les choses plus grandes qu'eux qui leur fait peur, aux gens. Les choses qu'ils ne peuvent pas maîtriser. 

23 juillet 2012 : 01h45

Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'écrire autant. C'est venu comme ça d'un coup. Mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. C'est vraiment stupide cette histoire de carnet. Le thérapeute m'a dit que ça me ferait aller mieux. Mais merde ! C’est n’importe quoi comment écrire pourrait me faire aller mieux. J'ai envie de laisser tomber. De tout lâcher, tout abandonner. Tu NOUS a abandonner, même si c'était pas fait exprès. Mais t'es partie. Toute seule. Tu nous as laissé nous débrouiller, ou plutôt galérer. Je te déteste du plus profond de mon cœur. 

23 juillet 2012 : 2h02

Pardon maman. Pardon pour mon excès de colère. Je sais que rien de tout ça n'est ta faute. Je t'aime et jamais je te détesterai. Il est tard je vais essayer de m'endormir maintenant. 

30 juillet 2012 : 21h17

Tu me manques et je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Une semaine que tu nous à laisser. Une semaine où je m'endors tous les soirs en pleurant. J'en peux plus maman. Reviens moi.

15 septembre 2012 : 18h05

Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas écrit. On a déménagé avec papa et Nina. On arrivait plus à payer la maison.. On s'est trouvé un bel appartement, tout prêt des transport en commun, puisqu'on a du vendre la voiture aussi, pour payer ma dernière année d'étude. Je me suis trouvé un job dans un café comme ça je pourrais rembourser papa. C'est compliqué, mais j'essaierai de trouver le temps de t'écrire. 

18 octobre 2012 : 20h46

Un mois d'absence, excuse moi, je t'avais dit que ça allait être compliqué.. Et puis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Son nom c'est Louis. Il est beau et plus grand que moi (seulement en âge). Il a des yeux bleus. Bleu comme le ciel quand il fait beau en été, bleu comme mon pull préféré. Il me fait rêver. Louis, pas le ciel, ni mon pull hein. Il me rend tellement heureux, maman, c'est bien la première fois depuis que tu es partie. Ça me fait tellement de bien

31 octobre 2012 : 16h21

Première dispute avec Louis. Rien de grave, vraiment. J'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose, alors je me suis un peu énervé, tu me connais, un rien m'énerve. Bref. On s'est un peu crié dessus. Je suis parti de son appartement et un peu plus tard il m'a envoyé un texto. En fin de compte il me préparait une surprise, parce que oui, avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, j'ai complètement oublié que dans deux jours c'est mon anniversaire... Il est vraiment adorable, il pense toujours à tout.

15 novembre 2012 : 19h30

Aujourd'hui on est allés faire mon cadeau d'anniversaire avec Louis. Il m'a offert un saut en parachute. Je me suis jamais senti autant vivant. Je t'avoue qu'avant j'étais un peu angoissé, mais quand j'ai sauté, toute ma peur s'est envolée. Regarder le paysage m'a complètement fait oublié le fait que j'étais dans les airs avec seulement un bout de tissu pour me protéger de la chute. J'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur cadeau.

7 décembre 2012 : 8h02

J'ai plus vraiment le temps de t'écrire avec les examens qui arrivent, je passe tout mon temps le nez dans mes cours, le reste du temps je suis soit avec papa et Nina, soit avec Lou. 

23 janvier 2013 : 14h58

Louis m'a dit « je t'aime » pour la première fois. Rien qu'en t'écrivant ça, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre. Je suis tellement amoureux de lui.

26 février 2013 : 22h37

J'ai rencontré les parents de Lou pour la première fois. Enfin, que sa mère. Son père est aussi parti. Peut-être qu'il est avec toi là haut. Sa maman est très gentille, et elle est pâtissière de métier. Elle est très cultivée elle connaît vraiment beaucoup de trucs. Lou lui ressemble beaucoup. Tous les deux ont l'air super intelligent quand ils parlent, c'est déstabilisant. Je me sens un peu inculte à côté. 

30 mai 2013 : 17h03

J'ai validé mon année ! Enfin fini la fac tout ça, je vais enfin pouvoir entrer dans la vie active. Je cherche un travail en tant que libraire. Ça a toujours été mon rêve depuis tout petit, tu le sais. Prochaine étape : Ouvrir ma propre librairie. Je vais quand même attendre un peu avant de le faire. Louis est de tout cœur avec moi, il m'aide beaucoup alors qu'il a aussi ses études à continuer à côté. C'est vraiment un ange. 

25 juillet 2013 : 13h20

Je t'écris de Miami. On est en vacances là-bas avec Lou. Ça nous change vraiment de Londres. Il fait super beau. C'est chaleureux. Vivant.. Louis n'a pas trop apprécié que j'emmène mon carnet avec nous mais bon..  
Je te laisse, on va à la mer.  


18 octobre 2013 : 15h29

Aujourd'hui ça fait un an avec Louis. Il m'a emmené au restaurant pour fêter ça dignement. Il est vraiment doux et attentionné avec moi. Quelque part il me rappelle un petit peu toi. Ça fait presque 6 mois que je ne t'ai pas écrit, saches que je ne te délaisse pas. J'ai juste retrouvé le bonheur, avec Louis, tu sais. Il me rend vraiment fort. Je l'ai présenté à papa et Nina, ils l'adorent, et je suis sûre que toi tu l'aurais aussi adoré. Tu me manques. Tu manques à papa et à Nina aussi. 

25 décembre 2013 : 8h36

J'ai tellement de choses à faire pour le travail, que je n'ai même plus une minute pour t'écrire, j'en suis désolé...  
Joyeux Noël maman. 

19 février 2014 : 19h20

Encore deux mois sans t'écrire... Lou m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui il y a quelques semaines, j'ai dit oui. On vit ensemble maintenant, du coup je ne passe presque plus de temps seul, et je ne me vois pas t'écrire alors que je suis dans ses bras entrain de regarder la télé. La il fait à manger, alors j'ai un tout petit peu de temps. Je vais pas tarder. J'ai pas envie qu'il fasse brûler la cuisine.

4 mai 2014 : 18h55

C'est le jour le plus heureux de ma vie maman. Louis m'a demandé en mariage. J'ai dit oui ! Je m'en veux un peu d'être la personne la plus heureuse sur terre alors que toi tu es entrain de souffrir..Tu sais, je commence vraiment à me faire à ton absence, même si je souhaiterais de tout mon cœur que tu sois là avec nous. On a déjà fixé la date. Le 24 août. C'est un dimanche. Je penserais fort à toi. 

23 août 2014 : 23h56

Les préparatifs du mariage nous a pris vraiment trop de temps. Désolé de pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt. Demain c'est le grand jour maman ! J'ai tellement tellement hâte. J'aurais aimer que tu sois là aussi.. Il fait super beau demain selon les prévisions. Ça va être le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je vais lui dire oui pour la vie. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je viens de finir de préparer mes vœux, je vais te les écrire. 

Louis, 

Cela fait bientôt deux ans que tu es entré dans ma vie. Bientôt deux ans que tu me combles de bonheur. Je ne vois même plus la vie sans toi désormais. Tu es mon tout. Tu as su me rendre heureux comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Je ne te remerciera jamais de ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je te promets de te rendre la pareille, et d'être toujours à tes côtés pour la vie entière. Je t'aime tellement mon Louis, beaucoup plus qu'hier, mais bien moins que demain, merci d'avoir rendu ma vie meilleure. 

Voilà. Je sais que c'est pas parfait, mais bon, comme on dit les actes parlent plus que les mots. Je vais te laisser, il est tard et je dois me lever tôt demain. Je suis si stressé.

2 septembre 2014 : 5h45

Louis et moi on s'est disputés. Un peu à cause de toi. Il m'a dit que ce carnet, ça me rendait plus mal qu'autre chose. Je lui ai affirmé le contraire. Mais je crois qu'il a raison au fond. J'ai besoin d'avancer, mais quand je t'écris, c'est comme si je retournais en arrière et ça fait mal. C'est vraiment pas bon pour moi parce que je m'imagine la vie avec toi, comment tu réagirais à telle et telle chose, alors que t'es plus là. Je suis déterminé à arrêter de t'écrire. Tu sais maman, j'ai une famille maintenant. Mon mari a besoin que je prenne soin de lui. Car lui, est encore vivant, et je veux pas prendre le risque de les perdre pour quelqu'un qui n'est même plus de ce monde. Je veux pas rester seul. J'ai besoin de ma famille, et si je te quitte pas, je pourrais jamais être pleinement heureux avec eux. Parce que tu seras toujours là, dans ma tête. Il faut que je t'oublie, que je fasse ton deuil je veux dire, et c'est pas en continuant de t'écrire pour te raconter mes souvenirs que j'y arriverais. Alors c'est terminé.. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas et que tu veilleras toujours sur papa, Nina et moi de là-haut.  
Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> C'était mon tout premier OS que j'ose publier, ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement s'il vous plaît aha. Par contre, je veux bien des remarques constructives, des choses à améliorer, à changer, etc...


End file.
